1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method of the same which notifies a user of whether a mobile device interferes with a channel of a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the environment in which a display apparatus is connected to a mobile device in a wireless manner, a wireless signal from the mobile device may cause channel interference with the display apparatus. A user may not recognize whether the deterioration of an image quality has resulted from the channel interference of the mobile device connected to the display apparatus and thus cannot resolve the interference issue.